He Could Be The One
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: My take on soulmates! Klaine. Not my best work, but this is one of my older stories, that I'm just now posting.
1. Chapter 1

He could be the One

I didn't know anything about him. Where he was, what he was doing, what he looked like. I just knew that he was my soulmate. The name neatly written on my wrist. The one person I was meant to be with forever... Blaine Anderson. When a child is born the government tattoos a name their wrist. That person is your soulmate. Then on the younger soulmates sixteenth birthday, if you haven't found each other the government sends someone to take you to your soulmate.

Well yesterday was my sixteenth birthday and today the government official will be here to take me to my soulmate. I'll be able to call my parents as soon as I've met my soulmate. I'm really nervous. I hope it all goes well.

333333

I have waited eleven years for this day. I hope that Kurt Hummel is worth it. I looked down at the name on my wrist. Of course he was worth it. He was my soulmate. I nervously looked at my outfit. They had told me to dress classy. I hoped my tux was classy enough. I was really excited I had waited eleven years for my soulmate to come of age. I had been the only person in Glee club to have not found my soulmate. Which kind of made me the odd one out. I was hoping to take him to the Grammy Award show this weekend.

I got out of the limo at a hotel. This was where we would be meeting. I asked for the room number and was given a key to the room. I thanked the receptionist and went to the room to wait.

3333333

I took a deep breath, on the other side of that door was my soulmate. My perfect match, and I knew who he was now. Which made me even more nervous. He was the Blaine Anderson. He was in Glee club growing up, and partially owned StarKid, he was on Broadway, and he had his own CD out. I had had a crush on him for years, but was sure that my Blaine Anderson was a different Blaine Anderson.

I took another deep breath, and opened the door. Standing there looking perfect in a black tux, was Blaine Anderson. My breath caught in my throat. He looked as perfect as he did on screen.

33333333

I stood up as I heard the door open. As soon as I saw him I forgot how to breath. He was absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a black dress. His hair was perfectly coiffed. I walked to him, and smiled. He smiled back at me, and I thought I might melt.

"Hi.", I said.

"Hi.", he smiled at me again. I was really nervous. We had a lot to talk about. Government laws required that the connection be consummated by the end of two weeks. Call me old fashioned, but I wanted to be married first.

"So,", I began, "What do you want do?"

"Well, we could have dinner.", he said shyly. I nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"I've never really been to L.A. Before so you choose."

"Do you like Italian?", I asked shyly.

"Love it.", he said smiling.

33333333

We had a really nice dinner. Blaine told me that his mom was super excited to meet her. His brother had already met his connection, but he was the baby of the family. We discovered that we were both old fashioned in the aspect of wanting to be married before consummating the connection.

33333333

I was really nervous as we walked to the door of my parents house. You would think that my fiancee would be the nervous one not me, but no I was nervous enough for both of us. I loved my mother, but she could be a bit... much. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!", my mother called from inside. She opened the door.

"Mom.", I said smiling, taking Kurt's hand in my own. "This is Kurt Hummel, my soulmate."

My mother squealed, and pulled him into a hug. "It is so great to finally meet you dear. Blaine has been so lonely waiting for you, but you two will be perfect for each other."

"Yeah, mom. That's kind of what a soulmate is.", I said rolling my eyes fondly at my mother.

"I know that.", she said playfully smacking my arm, "I meant even if soulmates didn't exist. You two would be perfect for each other."

Kurt smiled softly at me. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flight back to Lima was rather quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. When they were over Denver Kurt fell asleep, his head lolled on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled at his soulmate. He was so beautiful. His hair perfectly coiffed, eyes of glasz sparkiling, and a smile that could light up the world.

A couple hours later they landed in Columbus. Blaine shifted slightly, and gently shook Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, wake up.", Blaine said softly. Kurt mumbled incoherently, and nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled.

"Come on, Kurt we've landed.", Blaine said. Nearly everyone was off the plane now. Only the flight attendants remained.

Kurt opened his eyes sleepily, "We're there already?"

Blaine laughed, "It's been about four hours, babe."

Kurt paused momentarily, when Blaine called him babe. It was the first time he'd called him by a pet name. Somehow though it sounded natural, like Blaine was meant to say it.

Kurt grew more nervous as the car got closer to home. He really wanted his dad to like Blaine. Logically, he knew that his father would like Blaine, because he was Kurt's soulmate, but it didn't help Kurt's nerves at all.

They pulled up in front of the Hudmel house. Kurt swallowed nervously, as they got out of the back of the cab. Blaine gave his hand a tight squeeze. Kurt gave his soulmate a small smile. They walked to the front door, Kurt took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"I'll get!", Kurt heard Finn call from inside. Kurt smiled at thought of his step-brother. A second later the door opened, and Finn was there.

"Kurt!", he said pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug. Blaine smiled, he was glad his fiance/soulmate had such a nice family, even if they weren't blood related.

"Finn, who is it?", Carole asked coming around the corner. "Kurt!" she said when she saw her step-son standing in the doorway. She ran, and gave him a hug.

"We didn't expect you back so soon! Why didn't you call your father coul've come, and picked you up. I know you hate flying."

Kurt smiled at his step-mother. "It was okay, Carole. Blaine held my hand the whole time. I even got some sleep." Carole then seemed to realize that there was someone with Kurt. She looked at Blaine, "So your Kurt's soulmate?"

"Yes, ma'am.", he said. Carole smiled, she liked this boy. He was polite, and he would be good for Kurt she could tell.

"It's Carole to you, darling! Your family!", she pulled the surprised man into a hug.

"What is all this racket about?", Burt asked coming around the corner to find out what was going on.

"Hi, dad.", Kurt said smiling.

"Kurt!", Burt said hugging his don tightly. After he let go Kurt moved back to Blaine's side.

"Dad, Carole, Finn.", He said looking at each. "This is my soulmate, Blaine."

Everyone looked at Blaine for a minute. No one had expected Blaine to be that much older than Kurt. After a minute though, Carole hugged him again, and Finn shook his hand. Burt just stayed back, and glared at Blaine.

Things didn't really go any better at supper. Carole and Finn asked Kurt and Blaine all about their time in California, and everything about Blaine. Burt just grumbled occasionally, and ate in silence. By the end of dinner Kurt was quite upset with his father. After Burt and Finn had excused themselves, Kurt stood up.

"Carole would you mind keeping Blaine company for a minute?", Kurt asked.

"Sure, sweetie.", Carole said smiling.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before he could leave. "Don't get to angry sweetheart.", Blaine said. Kurt smiled, "I'll try not to."

Kurt went upstairs to his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in.", Burt said gruffly. Kurt walked into his father's office, closing the door behind him.

"What was that dad?", he asked, still shocked at his father's behaviour.

"How can he be your soulmate?", Burt asked, "He's so much older than you."

"I have his name on my wrist dad.", Kurt said. His dad knew how aoulmate's worked. You only ever got one. Before the government helped soulmates find each other, soulmates would sometimes spend years trying to find each other. Some never did.

"How do you know that he didn't just tattoo your name onto his wrist or something?", Burt asked.

"You know you can't do that dad.", Kurt said softly. "I get that your scared dad. I was nervous when I found out that Blaine was older than me, but you know what I love him. When we were in California we met his family, and honestly the only place I've ever felt more at home was here. We're perfect for each other, dad. And I know it will take some getting used to, but can you at least try? For me?"

Burt sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands, "Your right, Kurt. I was an ass. I shouldn't have treated Blaine like that, no matter what my personal opinons are. I just don't want to lose you, son. Your growing up so fast. You've found your soulmate, and then you'll be getting married, and moving out. I'm just not ready for it."

"You'll never lose me, dad.", Kurt said tears welling in his eyes, "No matter how old I get I'll always need you."

"I hope so, Kurt.", Burt said pulling him in for a hug, "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever since arriving back in Ohio, Blaine and Kurt had been planning their wedding. They didn't have very long to put it together. If the connection wasn't consummated at the end of two weeks the government would break them up, which would literally drive them insane. It was just the way connections worked.

So now it was time for the wedding. Kurt fixed his tie nervously. He let out a breath of air. Everything would be okay. It had to be.

"Kurt and Blaine have written their own vows for each other. Kurt why don't you start.", the man said.

"Blaine, I have waited for you for sixteen years. I never thought my Blaine Anderson would be you, but I'm so thankful that it was. Even without being soulmates I think we would've ended up together. I love you, Blaine, and I can't wait to start my life with you."

"Kurt I've always expressed myself best in song. So I wrote this song for you.

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' seconhand chic

But I live for the day that your callin' me baby

Cause I'm fallin' for you

For everything you do

It might be crazy

But baby

I'm fallin for you."

**Sorry for not updating I've been really busy. Also I apologize for how short this chapter is. Next chapter will definitely be longer. The song that Blaine"wrote" is Fallin' for you by R5. If you've never heard them before you should check them out. love you all. ~Blackbird**


End file.
